The Great unknown
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Rory might be pregnant with Logan's baby but there might also be something else going on my second alternative to Rory's Secret. Same story different Dialog
1. Chapter 1

Time Frame: end of season 5

Chapter 1

One Afternoon Lorelai comes home from work early and pulls in the drivewy and notice's that Rory's car is there so she gets out of her jeep and comes into the house and walk's into the kitchen

''hey kido what's going on why are you home?'' she asks and see's that Rory is in her most comfortable and favorite pajama's

''hi'' Rory says in a miserable tone and get's some orange juice out of the fridge and pour's herself a cup

''you're drinking orange juice?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea I just havn't been feeling good that's all it's probably just a little cold or flu bug going around'' Rory says

''come here you do look a little pale'' she says and feel's Rory's cheeks and forehead ''yea your a litle warm but not bad why don't you go lay down on the couch for a while and I will call work and tell Sookie that I won't be coming back in today'' Lorelai says and looks at Rory all concerned and picks up the phone

Rory goes into the living room and set's her cup down onthe table and lay's on the couch and turn's the tv on and cover's herself with a blanket while Lorelai is in the kitchen on the phone talking to Sookie

After Lorelai is finished talking to Sookie she comes into the living room and see's how sick Rory is

''oh kido you're really feeling miserable arn't you sweetie what's wrong how log have you felt sick for?'' Lorelai asks her and sit;s down on the couch and rub's her back

''just about 2 weeks but I though it would pass'' Rory tells her mom

''are you pregnant or do you think you may be pregnant when's the last time you and Logan had sex we're you careful?'' Lorelai asks her

''no I can't be pregnant Logan and I we're always'' she stops dead in her track's and turns white and gets up and run's to the bathroom and gets sick over the toliet

Lorelai just takes a deep breath and gets up off the couch and follow's her into the bathroom

in the bathroom Lorelai hold's Rory's hair and rub's her back and let's Rory finish getting sick then help's to clean her up ''here wipe your mouth and brush your teeth and rinse your mouth out she get's Rory's tooth brush and a glass of water ready for her

''thanks'' Rory says and brushes her teeth and washes out her mouth

''come on sicko let's get you into bed'' Lorelai says and help's support Rory to her room and help's get her into bed and tucked in

''sleep well kido love you'' she says and kisses Rory's cheek and just watches her close her eyes and curl up like she used to do when she was a little kid when she was sick and walks out of her room and closes the door and goes back out into the living room to call Sookie again 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the morning when Rory wakes up she goes into the bathroom and starts to get sick. Whenshe comes out of the bathroom Lorelai is up and dressed and ready for work and is pouring herself some coffee

''Good morning sweetie god you look awful worst than yesterday are you ok do you want me to stay home with you today?'' Lorelai asks her

''No I'm fine go to work I might go back to school anyways'' Rory tells her

''ok well I'm going to try and make you a doctor's appointment for this afternoon so just stay here and relax and I will call you to let you know what time you should be ready for'' Lorelai tells her

''ok'' Rory says

''ok I'm heading for work love you kid'' Lorelai tells her and kisses her head

''ok bye '' Rory says and watches her leave the kitchen and leave the house

At the Inn Lorelai goes into the kitchen

''hey good morning sweetie how;s Rory feeling this morning?'' she asks

''no not really she woke up and she was a lot paler like really sickly pale I'm pretty sure she's pregnant but I'm going to make a doctor's appointment for her this morning just to get her checked out to be sure that its definitely a possiblity for pregnancy but why would she be even more sicker and pale this morning I mean she really didn't look good'' Lorelai tells her

''do you think it might be something else and not just a pregnancy?'' Sookie asks her

''I don't know like what theres no history of cancer or anything like that or anything that might resemble soemthing like that in our family that I know of'' Lorelai says

''ok you should really go and call her doctor like now'' Sookie says

''ok yea I'm going to go and do that right now'' Lorelai says

''go'' Sookie says almost pushing her out of the kitchen

Lorelai goes to her office and shut's the door so she can make a doctor's appointment for Rory 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After Lorelai make's Rory's doctor appointment she tries to call Rory on the house phone 3 times but there's no answer all 3 times

''come on Rory where are you?'' she says after listening to the voicemail again and panicks so she grab's her keys and leave's the Inn and drives home as quickly as she can

at home she parks without almost stopping the jeep and runs inside in a panick

''Rory!'' she calls and there's no answer so she goes to the bathroom and see's Rory asleep on the floor in a fetal position

lorelai gasps' oh Rory hunnie come on sweetie'' she tries to shake Rory away

''mom'' Rory says and open;s her eyes weakly

'yea come on baby I need to get you to the doctor's like now'' Lorelai says and tries to help Rory up and help's her get a sweatshirt on and helps support her to the jeep and gets in her and jumps in the driver's seat and hi-tails it over to the doctor's office

at the doctor's office she help's Rory inside and lets her lay across her lap until Rory gets called in

''come on sweetie wake up it's time for us to go in'' she says and help's her up and walk back to the exam room while they wait for the doctor 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When they get into the exam room Rory lays down on the exam table in the same position she was in on the bathroom floor and Lorelai sit's in a chair across from her

''your really feeling sick arn't you kido you look like your in so much pain I just wish there was something I could do help you feel better'' Lorelai tell's her

They wait a little bit when there is a knock on the door and the doctor open's the door

Hello hello Rory I'm Dr. what seem's to be the problem today?'' the doctor asks

''well she hasn't been feeling good at all these past 2 week's we think that she might be pregnant''Lorelai says

''well we can do a urine test to determine that when was the last time you had your period have you missed any?'' The doctor asks

''I can't remember'' Rory says weakly

''ok well let's get you up so you can fill this'' he says and hand's her alittle cup

''the bathroom is right down the hall'' he says and open's the door and point's

Rory takes the cup and goes to the bathroom

The doctor shut's the door to talk to Lorelai

''what am I going to do with her doctor... she is really sick'' Lorelai asks

''have you ever wondered if Rory might have Mono I have seen cases like this before where the kid's come in really sick and I do a blood test and run the mono test down in the lab and it usually comes out positive almost everytime I wll do a blood test on her to see if that's what might be causing her to be sleepy and not feeling well all the time if you would like'' he tells her

''I would thank you doctor'' she says

Rory comes back and the doctor takes the little cup and gives her a full exam and does a blood test and send's it down to the lab and tell's Lorelai that she can take Rory home and to make sure that Rory eat's and drink's enough fluid's so she doesn't get dehydrated and is taken to the hospital and he will call her with the result's later that day

''come on sleepy let's get you home and in bed'' she says and helps Rory off the table slowly and supports her out to the jeep and gets her in and drive's them home 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Back at the crapshack Lorelai help's Rory inside and over to the couch and lay's her down and cover's her with the blanket's and kisses her head and let's her sleep and goes into the kitchen and pick's up the phone and call's Sookie over at the Inn and sit's a the table

In the kitchen the phone ring's and Sookie answer's it

''Hello' Sookie says

''Hi Hun it's me'' she says

''Hey sweetie how did Rory's doctor's appointment go?'' she asks

''ah well not so good Sookie she might be pregnant as well of on top of having mono that's why she's been sick so sick

''oh no poor thing where is she now?'' Sokie asks

''sleeping on the couch she looks so little and I feel helpless completely she doesn;t want to eat or drink anything all she want's to do is sleep but the doctor said she need's to eat and drink and I can't get anything into her I'm really scared I just don't know what to do I don't wan to bring her to the hospital they will just stick a feeding tube down her throat'' Lorelai says

''just let her sleep and I will come over and make all of her favorite's maybe then she will at least eat something'' Sookie says

''ah thank you Sookie you are a life saver'' Lorelai says

''well I am your best friend in the entire world whaty are best friend's for'' Sookie says

''ok I will see you in a little bit'' Lorelai says

''ok hunnie just try and relaxuntil I get there'' Sookie says

''ok I will bye'' Lorelai says and smiles and hang's up the phone and gets up and goes to check on Rory again and moves some hair out of her face and see's and feel's that Rory's forehead is soaked so she runs to the kitchen and gets a cool cloth and comes back and put's it on Rory's forehead

Rory scrunches her face

''shh I know baby I know relax it's ok mommy's right here go back to sleep'' she says and just watches Rory as a concerned parent


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

a little while later there is knock on the door and Lorelai goes over and open's hey

''hey heavy'' Sookie says carrying cooking stuff in her arm's

''come on in'' Lorelai says and let's her in and call's Luke and closes the door

''you can go and put that stuff in the kitchen'' Lorelai tells her

''ok'' Sookie says and goes to drop the stuff on the kitchen table and comes back out where Lorelai is standing next to Rory who is asleep on the couch

''how she doing hun she looks really bad has the doctor called back yet?'' Sookie asks her

''no not yet we just got home a little while ago but he will ugh I have so much to do today I have to call Luke and get him to help me move Rory's stuff out of her dorm and transport it back here for the summer'' Lorelai tells her

''ok go call Luke I will stay here with her and keep my eye on her and make sure she eat's'' she tell's Lorelai

''thanks hun that is a huge help my friend

''go call Luke'' she pushes Lorelai toward's the kitchen

In the kitchen Lorelai pick's up the phone to call Luke

at Luke's the phone ring's and he picks it up

''Luke's he says

''hey it's me'' she says

''hey what's going on?'' he asks

''well could you posibly go somewhere where it's quiter so I can talk to you?'' she asks him

''ah yea sure hangon'' he says and takes the phone around the corner to the storage room and closes the door

''ok go'' he says

''ok well Rory is really sick with mono and she might also be pregnant and I really need to go and move her stuff out of her dorm and transport it back here for the summer and I just don't have enough room in my jeep to take it all back here in one trip so I was wondering if you would help me if your not busy

''ah ok I'll be right over'' he says

''ok thank you Luke'' Lorelai says and hangs up and goes back out into the living room

''hey so Luke is coming to get me in a few minutes so we can head over to Yale and get her stuff'' Lorelai says

''ok'' Sookie says

A few minute's later there's a honk outside

''that's Luke''

''ok go hunnie we'll see you later''

''ok bye hun'' Lorelai says and leave's the house


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A little while later Rory sit's up and Sookie comes into the room

''Hey sweetie how ya feeling what are you looking for do you need help getting up do you need to use the bathroom?'' Sookie asks her

''mmm'' Rory groan's

''ok come on'' she help's support Rory off the couch and takes her to the bathroom

Rory shut's the door and lay's on the cold tile floor again on the towel Lorelai had laid on on the floor the night before

Sookie get's worried and call's Lorelai on her cell

''Hello' Lorelai answer's in Luke's truck

''hey sweetie it's me'' Sookie says

''uh oh what happened what's going on is Rory ok?''

''ah well no not exactly she's been in the bathroom for quite a while now and I'm afraid something happened to her''

''can you open and check for me

''ok'' Sookie says and open's the door

''Rory hunnie come on you gotta wake up I know you don't feel good Rory but you gotta wake up please wake up'' Sookie says

Lorelai just listen's

''what?'' Luke asks

''Rory's on the bathroom floor again'' Lorelai tell's him

''you want me to turn around?'' he asks

''no it's ok Sookie has it all under control I need to go and Rory's thing's'' ''Sweetie'' she says loudly into the phone

''gotta throw up'' Rory says weakly

''what's she saying?'' Lorelai asks

''she's gotta throw up'' Sookie tell's her

''ok well let her throw ip then get her back to the couch we are near Yale so we shouldn't be long I'll talk to you later'' Lorelai says

''ok bye hunnie'' Sookie says and hang's up and rub's Rory's back trying to get her to throw up what she can to make her feel better

Rory finally relases the content's of her stomach which isin't much

Sookie help's her stand up and hand's her a tooth brush ''here kido brush, and rinse'' she get's her a glass of water

Rory finishes in the bathroom and Sookie help's support her back over to the couch

''ok now just relax and rest and wait for mommy to get home'' she says and cover's Rory and goes to the kitchen and gets a cool cloth and put's it on Rory's forehead

Rory just smile's and cuddle's miserably into the couch 


End file.
